thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorcan Madden
General Information Appearance In spite of his young age, Lorcan has an athletic and muscular stature. This could be accounted for due to his harsh Career training, however, as even a mere several years of being pushed to the very limits of humanity can result into such effects. He's a rather short person, being a meager Lilliputian in comparison with his friends and fellow peers in the Academy. Although he claims to have never let this bother him, this basically only applies to his overall performance while committing himself to his exercises. In truth, whenever someone was to make even the smallest of references regarding his height, whether they implied it or not, Lorcan's typical response would be delivering a thrown knife just above his offender's scalp. He despises being insulted as a whole, after all. He has fierce hazel eyes, and with his strident looks, he can glower the weaker tributes into hiding with the simplest of glares. Despite his shortness, he is an intimidating hound, and will allow no threat to walk away unnoticed. He has brownish hair, similar to his eyes albeit a bit darker in resemblance. Typically unkempt and rampant, his mane is left to be natural and less to be desired in the eyes of spectators. Usually, he keeps his gray muffler on, but will keep it tied on his arm during the Hunger Games. 'Personality' Lorcan is fierce, determined, and valorous. He's an obstinate fellow that only resorts to giving up when he knows success is not a priority. He can make reckless decisions at times, and finds it challenging to focus when he isn't interested, but that does not mean he is a foe to be underestimated. In spite of his youthful age, he is a stark, powerful tribute that can easily switch from his usual protective, caring persona into that of a merciless hero who will stop at nothing in order to achieve his ultimate victory in the face of battle. He is a brave crusader with the heart of a noble hound. He's a loyal ally that would never consider harming his own alliance, but if someone else planned to do so, he would do anything and everything in his power to prevent this. He's an eager boy that enjoys relieving his curiosity about things, whether he understands them or not. He can be gullible and envious at times, and he does have his moments when he feels like blocking everyone around him, but if there's one good quality people love most about him, it's his resolve and willpower to push himself and others. He's an encouraging individual that will attempt his absolute best to attain his ambitions. 'Game Information' Weapons: Throwing knives,' Knife' 'Backstory' Lorcan was born as a child of the few furrier families of District 1. Most of the populace were disgusted by such a career, as they were discontent with idea of slicing off the skin and fur of animals their whole entire lives. As such, a minority of the population were fur dealers, and Lorcan had the fortune of being in the one of the more distinct kinship of the range. Like most citizens of a Career district, Lorcan's family were always excited about participating for the Hunger Games. They trained like brutes, pushing their limits to the test as they completed courses of vigorous activities. However, in spite of this, they were often looked down upon. Mongrels, is what they were nicknamed. Most folk mainly detested the Madden family. They claimed they were nothing but a group of dirty savages. Due to this, they were made unpopular in the Hunger Games. Other than his still alive brothers, currently sixteen-year-old twins named Harmon and Finley, he also had three other siblings. They all took part in the Hunger Games in sometime in their lives, although other than his elder brother Arlen who was lucky enough to escape the arena unnoticed with his current status still a mystery, the other two perished. Lorcan's father August would feel discouraged and depressed because of the fact they were the apparent failures of District 1, but when Lorcan came around, he felt even more dispirited. Lorcan was the runt of his litter. A little rascal who surely wouldn't last a second, much less a day in the Hunger Games. August despised his son because of this, and focused on the twins more than he did Lorcan. But despite this, this would lead to Lorcan's bond with his mother Serena. Serena cared for her child. Lorcan loved his mother greatly, and the two would often make scarves out of the animal fur sent to them from District 10. He even got to keep the first perfect scarf he ever made; a muffler made of soft wolf fur. But their time together was never going to last. Serena died at the age of forty-nine, taking a nap one day but never seemingly waking up from it. Lorcan was only six when this happened. This greatly distraught August, who claimed it was Lorcan's fault for her demise. He blamed her peaceful death on the stress placed onto her from the time she wasted with Lorcan. Nevertheless, after that day, Lorcan slowly developed a fierce heart of stone. He felt weak, worthless, and immature. He hated his father, but what he hated more was that August was right to think so. Lorcan didn't want to be a weakling any longer. He wanted to change. While he was unable to attend the Career Academy as August refused whenever Lorcan requested for him to put him in it with his other siblings, he still secretly trained. His friends Flick and Shimmer would accompany him into a secluded part of the forest that Lorcan had found one day. There, they would try to practice with one another. While they could never get their hands on swords and the such, Lorcan had the knife he used to shed off the fur of the hares and deers; Flick would take anything he could conceal from his father's weaponry cabinet; while Shimmer, who was the only one eligible in the Career Academy, would simply watch as her two boy companions threw daggers and pretended to spar. But eventually, Lorcan acknowledged this wouldn't help him as much as the Career Academy would when he was ten. By then, he was tired of just hoping his father would give in. He took his knife and tackled August to the ground with surprising force it took his father down to the earth. August stared at his son with surprise as Lorcan raised the knife. He snarled at him, threatening him to let him in the Career Academy with his other brothers. August could've easily shook Lorcan off at the time, but instead of anger, he found a new admiration for his son. He wasn't terrified at all, yet, he could sense the intimidating aura coming from Lorcan. And that was all he needed to be convinced to sent him to the Career Academy. As Flick still couldn't go the Career Academy, Lorcan and Shimmer enjoyed each others' company as they trained. Lorcan continued his skills with a knife, and proved to be adequate with it. He didn't bother with the heavy duty weaponry or armory, as he found them too massive for him to bear. He trained on a daily basis with knives, and advanced to throwing them in his first year. He was progressing at an impressive pace as the years passed by, and soon he began to gather the notice of the trainers. He later used the skills he learned from training to good use. He sometimes headed back to the forest, still unnoticed, and began hunting for once. He continued this good life for three years, until Flick's name was called. Not thinking during the heat of the moment, Lorcan volunteered, forgetting that someone else could've volunteered in his place. 'Trivia' *This tribute was originally created by Hybrid Shadow. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 1 Category:Volunteer Category:13 year olds Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute Category:Unfinished